


Virgocest

by ChloroformFish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloroformFish/pseuds/ChloroformFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd met a great deal of people who stared at your breasts during a conversation, but none who tried this hard to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgocest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevMarsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevMarsh/gifts).




End file.
